Themis' Cabin
Themis' Cabin Themis' cabin will look like a mortal courthouse. There are statues of the Themis Law statue with the sword and scales at the entrances to the cabin and the rooms. The cabin is made of actual stone like an old courthouse with pillars in front. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor # Hunter Justit Lieutenant Counsellor # Travis Nash Members # Ella Lovelace # Constance Lee # Orden Gray # Ophid Carne # Valerie Way # London Worthy #Isabella Simone Cleola Campers Not Year Round # Andre Bellevue # Catherine Silver # Amber Grey # Alice Brandon (No Image) Inactive # Campers up for adoption # Theodore Reidd Former Members #Dawn McKinney (Hunter of Artemis) #Rosangela Selena Cleola (Flower Nymph) #Sora Kazuki (Left) #Angeles Vogel (Dead) #Tatiana Kurkova (Left) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Themis' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Themis can cause someone to forget their morality and act savagely for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Defensive #Children of Themis are capable of forcing everyone near them for a short time into a state of peace, where no one can fight; after the effects subside, the child of Themis is unable to move for a short time. Passive #Children of Themis can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Themis are able to see through any lie and know if someone's telling the truth or not, especially if the lie is directly related to a law being broken Supplementary #Children of Themis can create a rule and can make someone follow that rule for a short period of time, as long as the rule does no harm, as well as a suitable punishment if the rule is broken. #If an ally is wounded, Children of Themis are temporarily empowered to achieve justice for them towards the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of their attack until justice is achieved. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Themis have the ability to set down a law that everyone near them must obey; the law can be anything but it cannot fully stop someone else from fighting or using their abilities, it must be focused to one aspect. The user retains some ability to fight it, and it only lasts for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Themis are able to turn even the most un-ordered situations into well organized and properly structured systems. An example would be a riot involving thousands of people: user would cause the riot to stop or organize it into more effective form. Another simple trick would be throwing a deck of cards into the air and have them fall into perfect, unshuffled stack. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Themis have the ability to bend another person to their will, forcing them to follow their commands as long as they are not to harm themselves for a moderate time; while holding control over another person, the child of Themis cannot move and are extremely vulnerable. Traits #Children of Themis are able to tell if someone is guilty or innocent. #Children of Themis are often adept at telling fact from fiction. #Children of Themis are generally fair and unbiased. #Children of Themis often make great lawyers. #Children of Themis are good at understanding prophecies #Children of Themis possess great, if not natural, knowledge of different order systems. |-| Treaties= Asteria's Cabin *mutual defence pact Poseidon's Cabin *mutual defence pact *we will include each other on quests Mnemosyne's Cabin *mutual defence *We can use their books whenever we want to Category:Children of Themis Category:Cabins